


do i wanna know?

by Positive



Series: nothing personal [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy BDSM, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masochism, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, SMP as Minor Characters, Sadism, barely any aftercare, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive/pseuds/Positive
Summary: Technoblade is invited to Eret's birthday party. Technoblade drinks in an attempt to get as far away from the festivities as possible, but instead all the alcohol does is make the voices louder.And when Dream comes to flirt, Techno finds it very hard to hold himself back.So he lets go.---Or, Dream doesn't know the bear he's poking and ends up fucking with more than he can swallow.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: nothing personal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094375
Comments: 28
Kudos: 614





	do i wanna know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@greasy_pizza12 on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40greasy_pizza12+on+Twitter).



> Do I wanna know  
> If this feelin' flows both ways?  
> (Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay  
> (Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made  
> For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day
> 
> I have a Technoblade playlist on Spotify I made if you wanna get in the vibe:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WplxWZOsZxb4SZIwDZQ10?si=V5xCzzOCRFW3hMeVMnFaYw
> 
> [Feb. 8th 2021 edit] Also made a specific Technodream playlist more specific to this fic series in hindsight after realizing I wanted something more specific to listen to while I write: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3v6GQqaC67iOH9ecbcZ7G7?si=As9J1GGGSWSgqnNEu8XLXw&utm_source=copy-link

It was Eret's birthday, and Technoblade wanted to be literally anywhere else. 

Eret's drawing-room was thick with people and the smell of smoke.

People milled around in an attempt to be polite, but Techno knew better.

 _"They're faking it."_ The voices hissed.

Techno swirled his wine glass.

_Yes, yes they are._

Techno was surprised he got the invite. 

Eret was a king. 

And everyone was very knowledgeable about his opinion of that sort of thing.

The surprise faded when he realized an invitation went to everyone else in the kingdom and surrounding.

Of course they all came. A cease-fire of sorts. For Eret, forever the impartial. 

Didn't stop them from finding solace in tight-knit groups. Wilbur had his little L'Manburg crew. People to convince of his wild ideas of independence. 

Bullshit, basically. 

And of course, Dream and his posse. 

Technoblade huffed behind his mask as he saw Dream lean towards George, whispering something in his ear. George's face turned pink and Dream exploded into wheezes.

Techno wondered what he had said.

He shifted on his couch in the corner as Dream took out yet another cigarette from his packet. George had his lighter ready and he leaned in, igniting it and taking a long drag. 

Almost like he could feel Techno’s eyes on him, Dream lifted his face to make eye contact with him. 

If you could call it eye contact with that mask.

Dream blew the smoke in George's direction, and George coughed, but it didn't look like Dream cared less. 

Techno looked away from his possible gaze and lifted his mask with his other hand, taking a large gulp of his wine.

He wasn't nearly drunk enough to be social with a man like him.

To not think about him.

About Techno’s sword to his throat. 

And how Dream had smiled when he did, like he knew something he didn't. 

Techno cursed to himself. 

They were constantly at odds, but it always bordered on something else besides general bloodlust.

Something…..playful.

When they fought, it was like a complex dance. An unintelligible language that only Dream and Technoblade knew the translation to. 

He was the only one who could face him and have the possibility of beating him.

And maybe Technoblade liked that. 

Technoblade finished his wine and groaned to himself, standing up. He was careful not to step on his cloak as he walked over to the bar, and filled up his glass again. He leaned over the bar, trying to tune out the voices of the party. 

He wanted to leave.

" _Wilbur will be upset with you if you leave,_ " The voices crooned, " _And you've been doing so well to make friends._ "

He rolled his eyes.

He didn't even notice Dream walk up beside him till he felt the smoke blow in his face.

"Hey." Dream said.

"Hello." Techno replied, turning around and pressing his back against the bar.

"Thought you wouldn't come." Dream mentioned.

"Yeah." 

"Wilbur?" Dream asked.

He knew him so well. Too well for comfort.

"Wilbur." Techno echoed.

"What did he tell you?" Dream asked as he passed him his cigarette. 

"Don't remember specifics...something about a good image." Techno growled out, and took a long drag. 

Dream chuckled softly. "Yeah, we all know how you like to have a good image." He waved at Techno's outfit.

Techno finished the cigarette and put it out on the ashtray on the bar. "You got a problem with how I look?" 

"Not at all." Dream replied.

Hm. 

"Nice party." Dream persisted, not even batting an eye at Techno’s aversion to the conversation.

"I wouldn't necessarily agree." Techno muttered, lifting up his mask again to drink.

It didn't evade him how Dream tilted his head slightly downwards to see the flash of Techno’s nose.

"Why's that?" Dream questioned.

"I'm on my fourth glass."

"Oh."

"Yes." Techno said, swirling his glass again. 

"This is the part where you're supposed to offer me one." Dream said after a beat of silence.

"Is it?" Technoblade replied, tilting his head down to Dream. 

"Yeah." 

"Too bad." Technoblade murmured, grinning.

Dream sighed and walked behind the bar, bending down and grabbing a beer, and walking back around. 

Technoblade's eyes followed him the whole time.

He tried not to think about it.

" _No, think about it,"_ His voices urged. " _Have some fun tonight._ "

He gritted his teeth. 

He hated that the idea didn't sound all that bad.

It's the alcohol.

Technoblade pushed himself off the bar.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Dream teased.

"Hmph." Was all Technoblade replied.

He tried not to notice how the world had started to get blurry at the edges as he walked back to his corner. 

\---

The party dragged on for an unexplainable amount of time. 

At one point Wilbur came up in an attempt to make conversation, and Techno’s death glare was enough to send him away.

He was here out of obligation. Nothing else.

A courtesy. 

Not Dream.

No, he wasn't here to see Dream.

To see him start to sway after a couple of beers. Seeing his little hiccups. How he held onto Sapnap for balance.

How he kept turning his head to Techno's corner.

And, as Technoblade watched, as he started to _walk over oh my God please stop nononono._

"Hey." Dream said, collapsing next to Techno. 

_Please leave._

" _No, no, stay, this'll be fun!"_ His voices sang.

"Hey." Technoblade replied.

"I kinda feel bad that you're not having fun at this party…" Dream slurred, leaning towards him.

Technoblade turned his head slowly, careful not to bump his mask against Dream's. 

"How do you know I'm not having fun?" Techno whispered. 

"I dunno, maybe it's you being on this couch all by yourself, and the feeling of impending doom when I get close."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Technoblade said, a smile forming on his lips.

Dream laughed.

A warm feeling started to form in Techno’s chest. 

" _Do it, ask him to get away from here. Take him away. You know what you want to do. Do it."_ The voices whispered. 

"Why'd you come over here, Dream?" Technoblade asked, setting down his glass.

"I like your company." Dream replied after a beat.

"You don't have to lie." Techno said, leaning back.

"I haven't." Dream whispered.

Techno shifted in his seat, draping his arm over the couch behind Dream's head. He didn't even seem to notice.

"You're too bold for your own good, Dream." Techno graveled out. 

Dream laughed. "Yeah…." 

Techno looked back at the crowd of people in the drawing room. None of them seemed to be paying attention to them. Even if they were, they hid it well. 

"How are you not the littlest bit drunk, Techno?" Dream asked, trying to look at what Techno was looking for.

"I am." Techno replied softly as he looked down at Dream. 

"Not true."

"I am," Technoblade repeated softly, "I'm just better at hiding it."

Dream smirked.

"And not much else." Dream whispered, leaning in.

"....what am I not good at hiding?" Technoblade murmured. 

"The way you looked at me." Dream muttered with a wide smile. 

Techno whipped his head from Dream to the room. After making sure no one was looking their way, he turned back around and grabbed Dream by his sweatshirt, pulling him in. 

"Do you really wanna go this route, Dream?" Technoblade spoke. 

He felt Dream's full body shiver underneath this fingers.

"I wanna see under your mask." Dream whispered, not at all fazed by what Technoblade was doing.

Techno sucked in air through his teeth.

" _Do it, take him away, show him, teach him, hurt him-"_ The voices chanted in his head. The alcohol made them louder. 

He wanted to give in so _badly._

"No you don't." Technoblade muttered. 

"Yes. I do." And Dream reached up with his hand, and traced Techno's neck and the bottom of his chin.

Techno arched his head on impulse.

He forgot how to breathe.

That was it. 

He let go of Dream's sweatshirt. 

"Walk out the door and go up the tower on the right. If you're not in that room in five minutes... I'm leaving." Techno growled.

Dream's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Now."

Dream shot up and passed a couple people with a stupid excuse, stumbled slightly, and slipped out the door. 

Technoblade watched him leave.

He glanced around the room a final time. 

Wilbur was staring straight at him. 

Wilbur smiled. 

Techno nodded, got up, and followed Dream.

He slowly walked up the stairs, hugging the railing. He didn't realize once he got up how incredibly intoxicated he was.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

Especially in Eret's room.

His hand wrapped around the door handle.

_Now or never._

_"Now now now nownownownow you know you want-"_ The voices cried.

Techno opened the door. 

Dream was sitting down at the end if the bed, his figure hunched over, his arm propped on his knee. He grinned when Techno slid into the room and slowly shut the door behind him.

He saw Dream's smile widen as he locked the door.

"What do you hope to achieve?" Techno whispered as he unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. 

"I think that's is painfully obvious at this point, Techno." Dream drawled, leaning in now with both arms supported on his knees, his head in his hands.

"You said you wanted to see under my mask," Technoblade said as he walked over to Dream, and grabbed his chin, yanking it up so that Dream met his gaze. "Is that all you want?"

Dream licked his lips hesitantly. "No." He murmured. 

"Tell me what you want." Techno said, and squeezed Dream's chin between his fingers. 

Techno watched as Dream's lips moved but failed to form words.

"Yes?" 

"Please…" Dream whispered. 

"Dream...that doesn't help me…"

"Please….Techno...please fuck me…" Dream managed, gasping out the words.

_Hm. I can get used to this._

"Say that again." Techno said, taking his thumb off Dream's face. He watched his mouth quiver.

"Please...I need…." Dream clenched his hands. 

Techno knew he was blushing under that stupid smileyface mask of his. He began to unbutton his tunic.

Slowly.

Dream swallowed.

"Speak, Dream." Techno graveled. 

"Do what you want with me...please." Dream forced out.

Technoblade smiled, and slid his tunic off his shoulders, tossing it into the corner of the room. 

"You want to see my face, Dream?" Techno whispered, leaning down, "You have to earn it."

Dream shivered.

Within a beat Techno had his hand around Dream's neck, squeezing. 

Dream gasped for breath, and wrapped one of his hands around Techno’s arm.

Technoblade grinned, watching Dream squirm from under him. 

_I want you to worship me._

Techno pressed Dream flat against the bed, himself between Dream's legs. He unzipped his jeans and yanked them down, grabbing as his boxers.

Dream squirmed more as his cock met the cold air of the room. 

Dream watched in reverence as Technoblade pulled his down as well, his own springing free.

Techooblade gave it a few strokes.

" _Do it hurt him watch him fuck him-"_ The voices cried.

Technoblade saw Dream's twitch as he watched Technoblade give his own a couple more strokes. 

Dream bit his lip. "Please…"

That was enough. 

In a second Techno was between Dream's legs, his dick pressing against Dream's hole.

"Wait- I'm not-" Dream protested, but it was already too late. 

Techno pushed inside him quickly and without mercy.

Dream cried out in pain, tears forming underneath his mask. The pressure of Techno's cock filled him whole. Without buildup, the pain was indescribable. 

Techno leaned forward and wrapped his hand around his throat again.

"Take it." Technoblade growled.

Dream whimpered from under him.

The ache was almost too much. Dream had been in countless fights, leading to bloody noses, stabs, black eyes, you name it, but this was something else entirely. Accompanied with Techno’s steady hand around his throat, tightening just enough to allow him to breath but enough to make it pulse with hurt, the feeling inside him made him want to do anything to just make it stop.

But Technoblade didn't stop. Instead, he started to move.

To be completely honest, his intoxication did not aid Technoblade in his ability to care for other people's pain. Especially when he was extremely horny. 

Dream gasped desperately as Techno slowly pushed in and out of him. 

“Fuck!” Dream cried after an especially rough thrust.

Techno let go of Dream’s throat and grabbed Dream’s legs, wrapping them around his back.

Dream’s cries of pain only seemed to incite Techno as his thrusts got quicker. 

All Dream could do was hold on as cries of protests fell to deaf ears.

Techno bit down on his lip as he heard the cries of pain transform into something else. 

Something higher pitched and louder. 

Moans. 

Oh, they were like music. 

And Techno fell head first into the symphony.

Dream's back arched as he gasped and moaned into the air.

_He's beautiful._

"You like this? Like my dick in you?" Technoblade growled out.

Dream moaned, using one of his arms to drape over his face.

"You like me hurting you, you fucking slut? Is that what you are? My fucking slut?" Technoblade grunted out, and slapped Dream's thigh as he thrust forward.

Dream sobbed, but nodded. "Yes…" He whimpered.

"Yes...Take my cock like a good little slut…" Techno managed.

Dream's dick was leaking precum, it twitching helplessly. He reached forward to grab it.

Techno slapped his hand away.

"No," Techno growled. "You're going to suffer like the cock whore you are."

"Please…" Dream whimpered. 

The moans and pleas swam in Techno's head like prayers, going straight to his penis. 

He knew he needed more. 

He pulled out, and grinned at Dream's cry of outrage. 

"Flip over. On your hands and knees." Techno said, trying to keep his voice level.

Dream scrambled, eager to please. Techno climbed onto the bed.

Techno positioned his cock and slid inside, Dream's moan motivating him to take a long and quick thrust. 

Techno's hand slid into Dream's hair and he pulled, Dream's head jerking up. 

He began again, but this time decided to tease Dream. 

It worked.

Dream whined loudly as Techno started to go long and slow, taking his time. Technoblade grinned.

"Yes? Tell me what you want…" 

"More...please more…"Dream whispered, and Techno yanked at his hair again.

"Like this?" Technoblade purred as he started to speed up.

"Yes yes yesyes…" Dream mumbled, "Right there…"

Technoblade tried not to notice the sounds of slapping filling the room and how it somehow made him even worse. Techno put his other hand on Dream's waist, tightening his grip on his hair.

He wanted to be praised.

"Talk to me Dream…" He groaned, slamming his dick into him.

"Fuck!" Dream cried, "You're so good…."

Techno watched Dream dissolve into a series of moans and high pitched squeals. He couldn't believe this is the same man who fought with him toe to toe.

This is where he finally could beat him.

"You're mine! You hear me?" Technoblade said, dropping his hand that gripped Dream's hair to grab the back of his throat to squeeze. "Mine."

"Yes! Yours!" Dream sobbed, and Techno felt a tear drip down his fingers as they encircled Dream’s neck.

He was close. 

"Techno...I'm…" 

Techno’s hand stopped holding Dream's waist and he leaned over, grabbing Dream's dick and pushing him over the edge.

Dream's cum shot over Eret's pristine covers. 

Technoblade grinned, and thrust harder.

Dream whimpered, and his arms buckled. He moaned into the mattress as Techno railed him from behind. 

Techno felt himself get close, and pulled out just in time to shoot his cum across Dream's back. Dream shivered, and collapsed.

Clarity struck him as he watched Dream's shallow breathing. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, carefully wiping Dream off.

" _He did so good for us_ ," The voices crooned.

_Yes. Yes he did._

Technoblade finished cleaning Dream and tossed the towel to the side. He crawled back into bed next to him. 

"Dream," He whispered.

"Hm?" Dream grunted.

"You wanted to see my face?" Techno murmured. 

Dream's eyes fluttered open.

Techno lifted his hand to his face, and slowly slid the pig skull mask off his face, laying it next to him and looking back at Dream.

He smiled as Dream's mouth dropped open. 

Dream's hand reached up and, with a soft nod from Technoblade, cupped his cheek. His thumb swiped across the scar that cut next to Techno's nose and down his lip. 

"You're beautiful," Dream murmured.

A warm feeling blossomed in Techno’s chest.

He wished he could see more of Dream, but decided not to mention it.

Techno leaned forward, and Dream leaned to meet him.

Techno kissed him slowly, and pressed closer, his hand sliding yet again into Dream's blond hair.

_He's perfect._

" _Have him."_ The voices whispered.

But he knew he couldn't. 

_Just this one night._

It had to be. They couldn't. 

They were two different people who managed to find each other on one drunken night.

That's all this was.

Even as Techno said this to himself, he knew it was a lie.

He pulled away.

Dream sighed in contentment.

And Techno stayed, holding Dream softly till his breathing steadied.

Technoblade slowly detached himself and stood up. 

He dressed himself and looked back at Dream.

He reached over and grabbed his mask, sliding it back over his face. 

_I wasn't lying when I said you were mine._

He picked up his cloak from the floor, throwing it around himself and clipping it together.

 _You just won't be mine_ _yet_ _._

He opened the door to the bedroom with a soft creak, and looked back at Dream's sleeping figure.

He heard the faint chatter of the people at the party below. 

He left Dream, shutting the door with a soft click and carefully walked back down the steps. 

He met Wilbur and his L'Manburg crew in the main hall, bidding Eret goodnight.

Wilbur looked over at him. "You ready to go?" 

"Yes." Technoblade replied.

Eret looked over at him, and lowered his face so Techno could see a sliver of his white eyes.

He definitely knew.

_Shit._

Techno glanced away.

Technoblade walks out with Wilbur together.

"I hope you had a good time," Wilbur mentions, and punches Techno's arm.

Technoblade grunts.

"Admit it Techno." Wil smiles.

He sighs.

He thinks about Dream melting under him, torn apart, moaning for more.

He thinks about Dream reaching out and touching his cheek.

 _"You're beautiful."_

…..

"I had a good time." Techno relents. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dreams all tough shit till Techno fucks his brains out huh. That's so weird. 
> 
> I promise I'll write "the deepest sighs, the frankest shadows" after this. Consider checking that out if you haven't by the way. It's my baby and I love it very much. It's a Schlattbur where they are ghosts trying to gain redemption. Has that good slow burn mmmmmmm. 
> 
> This idea was given to me by a close friend before I even started TDSTFS, so this was long overdue. I hope I delivered. I thought of more stuff to say but it's 12:30 and I'm really tired, so I'll most likely update this later. 
> 
> Please think about commenting! I love when people do, and I'd love to see you guy's reaction to this! I respond to all comments.
> 
> Twitter is fairest_of_lame.


End file.
